


Caught

by Koujii



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koujii/pseuds/Koujii
Summary: Ichigo is caught stealing from the wrong people and is punished.





	Caught

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Ichigo stopped in his tracks as two men entered the hotel room.

His mouth dropped open from the shock that he had been…

"Caught."

Ichigo stared at them in shock. Karakura was a dangerous city. Ichigo took precautions not to get caught up in any trouble, but it seemed like his luck had run out. Ichigo thought an empty hotel room would be an easy steal. If he hadn't been caught, he was planning on taking left over cash or pawning something in to make quick money. Now, he had no idea what these men would do because of it.

The police was the first thing on his mind. Ichigo already looked the part as some type of delinquent. He wore a dark hoodie and jeans that he had stuffed stolen goods into. He shoved his hands in his pockets like it would hide what he had taken, but these men already knew.

"Would ya look at that, Grimmjow? Looks like the kid shoved our shit in his pockets."

The man who spoke had no pigment on him. His white hair and pale skin stood out to Ichigo. The man named Grimmjow grunted; unruly hair swept back, fitted clothes hugging his muscular figure. He eyed Ichigo's pockets before looking over his body quickly, smirking when Ichigo shuddered under his intense gaze.

"What did you steal, boy?" Shirosaki asked.

Ichigo pulled his hands out of his pockets to expose empty hands.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit," Grimmjow snarled, "empty your pockets then."

Ichigo couldn't move as he tried to swallow the huge lump that formulated in his throat. Slowly he pulled out money and a bracelet along with other little things, dropping them to the carpeted floor. Ichigo cast his eyes down feeling ashamed, refusing to look at the men who muttered to each other.

"How old are you?" Grimmjow asked, smooth voice sending vibrations of nervousness through Ichigo.

"Twenty," Ichigo answered honestly, looking between the two men.

"Looks like we got ourselves here a twink," Shirosaki grinned abnormally, sending chills down Ichigo's spine like crushing ice. Goose bumps pricked under his sleeves. Ichigo focused on Grimmjow instead, finding him to be far less frightening than the other. The man appeared calm, but he had a sense of danger laced with his tone. He watched Ichigo intently with mesmerizing blue eyes.

Ichigo took a step back, calculating an escape. Behind the men was the door. He figured he could try and run past, but the more his eyes roamed over the room and the only exit, he began to realise that the door wasn't a viable option.

"You wanna get arrested?" Grimmjow asked suddenly, making Ichigo flinch.

Ichigo shook his head no. If they were to call the cops on Ichigo he would be arrested. He already had a criminal record for theft. That just wasn't what he wanted. Ichigo would do anything to get out of this situation, even if it meant jumping out the window and into the dark street that was only a few steps away from him. He glanced at the window contemplatively, but the jump would be high enough to break bones if he attempted it.

"Well that's what'll happen if I call the cops." Grimmjow continued, "should we call the cops, Shiro?" He looked at the man who began to laugh manically.

Ichigo began to panic. He had a bad feeling, a type of intuition deep in the pit of his stomach that whispered danger, but there seemed to be no way out.

"Hmm, I don't know, Grimm. I mean, with a pretty face like that I think we could have a little fun with him first."

Grimmjow smirked.

"What will it be, kid?"

Ichigo felt utterly sick. He was frightened because they were serious.

"No," he said, frown formulating on his young face. He crossed his arms over his chest, feeling cold.

"No?" Shirosaki clicked his tongue. "I don't think he understands us, Grimm…"

"A pretty boy like you will get beat and fucked in jail, you know that? So why not get fucked by us now and that'll be the end of it."

Ichigo gaped; feeling like there had to be another way. The men were promising not to tell the cops as long as he had sex with them to make up for the attempt at stealing from them.

Agitated from the serious aura that settled in the room, Ichigo watched as Grimmjow walked towards a chair in the room, sitting on it comfortably with his legs spread out.

"Come here," he ordered.

Ichigo hesitated and bit his bottom lip at the command. He turned to look at Shirosaki, on alert and worried that the man would try to do something but he did nothing, not even move from the door as he watched Ichigo. He must be guarding the door in case Ichigo decided to make a run for it. Averting his attention back to Grimmjow, Ichigo noticed the man had been watching him the whole time.

Shivering from the hungry gaze, Ichigo just stood there unsure of what to do.

"I said come here," Grimmjow growled, his voice somehow clicking Ichigo back into reality.

Ichigo looked warily at Grimmjow before approaching him.

"On your knees," Grimmjow said simply.

Kneeling in front of the chair Grimmjow sat on, Ichigo did nothing initially, looking at Grimmjow with uncertainty, never having done anything like this before.

"Well?" Grimmjow questioned, gripping Ichigo's chin, making him jolt from the sudden move. "Unbuckle my belt."

With shaking hands Ichigo began to unbuckle the leather belt.

"Bet you'd love to get hit by it, wouldn't you?"

Grimmjow's snide remark made Ichigo's stomach drop with unease. His voice was caught in his throat making it seem impossible for him to say anything. He shook his head quickly, making direct eye contact. Grimmjow smirked down on him.

Ichigo flushed, pressing on with the degrading demand. His fingers trembled uncontrollably as he undid the top button of the jeans.

"Take it out," Grimmjow instructed.

Ichigo avoided Grimmjow's gaze as he pulled the man's impressive length out. Fear bubbled up Ichigo's throat. He stared, speechless.

Ichigo yelped when his hair was yanked back. His eyes watered as he stared into Grimmjow's eyes. His mouth opened in pain, but nothing came out.

"Ever sucked cock before?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo flinched from the vulgar question, swallowing thickly. No, he had never done something like that before. Grimmjow stared at his throat, then at his soft wet parted lips.

"N-no," Ichigo answered, voice trembling.

Grimmjow was expressionless. His hold tightened. He shouldn't be aroused by this, knowing that Ichigo had never done this before, but he was.

"Open your mouth," Grimmjow tugged sharply on Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo winced but kept his lips sealed shut. He broke eye contact and looked at the ceiling instead. He just wanted this to stop. He wanted to go home. He pried at the fingers in his hair.

Ichigo's head was pushed down, a sign to start sucking the man off already. But Ichigo didn't open his mouth. He stayed in that position defiantly, keeping his lips sealed shut. Irritated, Grimmjow's fingers dug into Ichigo's scalp enough to sting. Ichigo struggled to get away from his grasp but Grimmjow had a good grip and pulled Ichigo's face up to meet his own.

"Stop fuckin' around," Grimmjow warned. "Start sucking."

"No," Ichigo breathed, looking at the man with disgust.

Reaching deep into his jeans pocket, Grimmjow pulled out a small black rectangle. Ichigo wasn't sure what it was, staring at it with curiosity until Grimmjow flicked it open. A knife. Ichigo paled, tensing when the knife rested against his throat.

"Is it still no? Or do you need me to cut you up a bit?" Grimmjow sneered, watching Ichigo's face turn to dread. Ichigo could feel the cold blade threatening to cut him open. He had no choice.

"O-okay, okay I'll do what you want."

Grimmjow kept the knife on him a little longer, watching the terror on Ichigo's face before slowly moving the blade away. The head of Grimmjow's cock pressed against Ichigo's lips, slowly becoming consumed within the heat of his mouth in a matter of moments.

Grimmjow stopped from moaning. Ichigo's mouth was so soft, so warm as he sucked slowly. Ichigo had no choice but to comply. If he did something stupid, he risked his life. The knife in Grimmjow's possession proved that.

He felt Grimmjow's thumb rub gently through his hair. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo's head bobbed, doing the best he could to get as much of the man's length into his mouth as possible, but it was difficult to get his tongue around, to do it properly. Grimmjow's hand went from gentle to rough in a split second.

"You can do better than that," Grimmjow slammed Ichigo down hard onto his cock, hitting the back of his throat, making him choke. Ichigo pulled off Grimmjow's cock with a gag, his eyes watered as he stared up at Grimmjow, mouth parted slightly, a string of saliva hanging from his lips.

"Please stop," Ichigo pleaded, gasping for air.

"Come on, princess, we aren't done yet," Grimmjow pulled Ichigo to him again. "Open your fuckin' mouth."

Warm tears ran down Ichigo's cheeks as he opened his mouth, letting Grimmjow in again. Ichigo closed his eyes, gasping when he felt a hand rest on his back. Ichigo tried. He really tried, but the man was relentless. He pushed Ichigo down further even though Ichigo was struggling to breathe, struggling to suck and the fingers digging in his hair hurt. Ichigo tried, with hard persistence, to get this man off just so he could get this over and done with. Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's thighs, groaning from the pain.

Although Ichigo was blatantly inexperienced, Grimmjow moaned under his breath from the building pleasure.

"Damn Grimm, that's hot," Shirosaki murmured from behind, his own arousal pressing shamelessly against his pants.

Surprise surged through Ichigo as Grimmjow yanked him off. Ichigo pulled away the moment Grimmjow let go of him, gasping for air, panting and rubbing his mouth quickly.

"Not bad, newbie." Grimmjow stood, looking at Shirosaki.

"Your turn."

Ichigo looked at Shirosaki, eyes wide.

"N-no," Ichigo panicked, making Shirosaki smirk at him.

Ichigo desperately looked from Shirosaki to Grimmjow. He showed Ichigo the knife, glinting at him in a form of warning. Ichigo looked away. His eyes remained on the floor, unable to bring himself to look at Shirosaki.

"Get on the bed," Shirosaki whispered.

Ichigo shuddered, "please I don't want to do this."

Shirosaki didn't ask again as he yanked Ichigo up by his arm and pushed him hard towards the bed. Ichigo stumbled, flinging his arms out as he fell on the bed. He looked back at the two men, scared.

Grimmjow watched Ichigo crawl all the way back until he was leaning against the headboard of the bed. Shirosaki stood over him, removing his hard length out and pushing it against Ichigo's lips. Ichigo tried to look away, but Shirosaki's hand was in his hair, forcing him.

"Look at me."

Ichigo hesitantly looked at the man above him, into golden eyes. It freaked Ichigo out. He stared, pulse in his ears as Shirosaki guided his cock into his mouth. Ichigo knew the drill. He began sucking again, swirling his tongue around the head, licking down the shaft when Shirosaki forced himself further into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo braced himself. He gagged, trying to pull away from lack of air, from the harsh treatment he was receiving. Shirosaki held a tight, painful grip in his hair, making him yelp when his mouth was free for a moment.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Grimmjow approaching. The grin on Grimmjow's face was terrifying. When Shirosaki made advances to grab Ichigo and make him continue sucking, Ichigo flung of the bed in a hurry. For a moment Shirosaki was surprised, whipping his head back to look at Ichigo trying to get away. All attempts to reach the door were literally out the door when Grimmjow caught Ichigo by the arm and threw him to the floor.

Ichigo groaned, dizzy from the fast movement.

"Where do you think you're going?" Grimmjow asked, pulling Ichigo up to stand.

"Let go!" Ichigo yelled, harshly yanking his arm back from Grimmjow's grip. He scowled at Grimmjow, taking a few steps back as the man made advances towards him with a feral grin. Ichigo's mind was racing. Grimmjow was enjoying this too much.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo again, forcing him to stumble forward as he pulled, throwing him back onto the bed.

"Try to run again and I'll cut you next time," Grimmjow threatened, causing Ichigo's eyes to widen. This wasn't a nightmare. This was real and happening and much worse than a nightmare.

"Please don't." Ichigo begged miserably, but he knew they wouldn't stop. They weren't even listening to him.

Ichigo felt Shirosaki shift on the bed. When he looked behind him, he saw Grimmjow standing there watching intently, ready for Ichigo to try something if he dared. All Ichigo could do was whimper and move his head forward to come face to face with Shirosaki.

"Ya ain't done suckin' my cock, bitch," he grinned, pulling Ichigo towards him, his cock still free. He gripped himself, then gripped Ichigo's hair. "Now you start suckin' or I'm gonna hurt you."

Ichigo nodded in despair as his eyes welled up with fresh tears. He whined when Shirosaki pushed his head down onto his cock again. Ichigo began sucking, feeling disgusted, shamed and afraid. As much as Ichigo didn't want to admit, he would rather be getting arrested instead of letting this happen to him. Shirosaki was just too terrifying for him to deal with and Grimmjow stood so close, enough to plunge the knife into him. Ichigo closed his eyes, shaking, sucking, feeling sick like he would throw up or start having a panic attack when he heard Shirosaki moan from pleasure.

Grimmjow breathed deeply, watching Ichigo as his head bobbed. The arousal in him built and built at every whimper, sucking noise and sound Ichigo made. Grimmjow didn't feel like he was in the right mind frame, clouded with lust.

"Slut," Shirosaki taunted, hooking his fingers inside Ichigo's mouth to further push his cock down his throat. Ichigo gagged, sputtering as Shirosaki thrust a few times. He pulled out of Ichigo's mouth, making him cough.

Grimmjow couldn't stand there and watch anymore. He walked towards the bed, looking down on Ichigo. He was crying, trying to regain his breathing.

"Poor baby," Grimmjow said sarcastically, lifting his hand. The action alone was enough to make Ichigo flinch away, the sudden thought of being beaten by this man in the forefront of his mind. Grimmjow didn't hit him. He caressed Ichigo's face and pushed his bangs out of his eyes in a mock attempt at calming him down. Ichigo sobbed. He didn't want any more of this, but he knew that there was more to come.

Grimmjow placed the knife on the bedside table then moved to kneel on the bed close to Ichigo. Covering his hands over his face, Ichigo buried himself further into the bed, bringing his knees up to close himself off. He was still dressed, thankful to have that layer of protection between him and them. He was startled when Grimmjow's hot lips brushed against the shell of his ear.

"Get those clothes off," Grimmjow whispered.

They were not patient. When Ichigo didn't do as he was told, Shirosaki pulled him up into a seated position, forcing him to reveal his face by moving his hands away.

All Ichigo could do was stare down at the bed, shaking. He heard Grimmjow repeat the same command. Ichigo's face flushed with anger and embarrassment. He loathed this man. He gave Grimmjow a dirty look, body tense, unwilling to remove his clothing.

"Fuck you," he spat.

Grimmjow appeared calm and unaffected but inside, anger surged through him. No way in hell was Grimmjow going to let this kid just give them a blow job each then walk away like that. He was in for the whole thing. Grimmjow wouldn't let Ichigo go until he fucked him hard enough to drill the lesson into his head.

Ichigo's eyes darted to the door. Without a moment's delay he tried to make a dash for the door yet again, but Grimmjow was quick to act. He caught Ichigo by the hair, pinning him to the bed after straddling him and quickly reached for the knife.

Ichigo screamed.

A hand immediately clamped over his mouth, squeezing painfully hard. Ichigo stopped screaming, whimpering into Grimmjow's hand.

"What did I say about running?" Grimmjow brought the knife up to rest on Ichigo's cheek. Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's wrist, begging with his eyes to be let go, but Grimmjow wouldn't have any of that.

Ichigo was certain that Grimmjow was one of the violent types behind his charming smile. He would do some serious damage if Ichigo made him any angrier.

"Ya know this would be over quicker if ya just stop fightin," Shirosaki spoke, grabbing a hold of Ichigo's hoodie. Grimmjow moved the knife away as Shirosaki pulled the hoodie off, exposing Ichigo's lean body.

Shirosaki worked on removing Ichigo's shoes, then moved towards his jeans. Although his attempts to get away were futile, Ichigo still fought. He kicked out, almost kicking Shirosaki in the face, but the man dodged just in time to avoid it.

"Hey!" Grimmjow growled, making Ichigo's eyes dart from Shirosaki to him. He took hold of Ichigo's shoulders, violently pounding him into the bed. Fear surged through Ichigo as he stared into his assaulter's eyes.

"You try that again and I'll break your fuckin' legs."

Ichigo stopped kicking his legs out. His head throbbed but he continued to struggle. When Grimmjow wrapped his hand around Ichigo's neck, he became docile with dread. Ichigo closed his eyes, trying to breathe in through his nose and just calm down, but everything was happening so fast. He definitely wasn't ready for what would happen to him next. His underwear slid off easily. Ichigo squeezed his legs together.

Grimmjow removed his hand from Ichigo's neck, taking in Ichigo's naked body.

Ichigo flushed in embarrassment as they stared at him. Grimmjow pulled his hard dick out of his pants. He roughly grabbed Ichigo by the hair, and all he could do was stare at Grimmjow, wide eyed, heart beating hard against his chest. Ichigo was forced onto his hands and knees as Grimmjow gripped his hips, pulling Ichigo to him roughly. Ichigo yelped. He couldn't move from the terror, letting Grimmjow handle him however he pleased.

Ichigo screamed when Grimmjow forced himself in. He gave no time for Ichigo to adjust to the intrusion, pulling apart Ichigo's cheeks for better access. It hurt. The searing pain from the dry entry made Ichigo feel sick. He constricted against Grimmjow, making the man hiss, plunging in completely. A pained scream tumbled out of Ichigo's mouth. Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's hips, digging blunt nails into his smooth skin. He continued to push in, making Ichigo shudder from the force, making him scream louder.

"A pair of lungs on this one," Shirosaki mused, touching Ichigo's back, making him flinch.

"Please," Ichigo drew a ragged breath in, trying his hardest to calm down or relax, or something, to just make the pressure and pain ease up.

"It h-hurts," he whimpered when Grimmjow drew back slowly before pushing in again. Ichigo let out a pitiful cry.

"Fuck," Ichigo choked.

Grimmjow chuckled, "that's what we're doing, kid."

Ichigo groaned lowly as Grimmjow held his waist with both hands and started fucking him at a faster speed, his body jolting from every thrust.

"Stop!" Ichigo cried out, the plunge of Grimmjow's cock making him yelp and throw his arm back, pushing the tips of his fingers against Grimmjow's hard abdomen, asking with no words for the man to not punish him so severely.

"What's the matter?" Grimmjow asked sarcastically. He was none too gentle as he gripped Ichigo's hips, digging nails into his skin. Every whimper made him smirk. He enjoyed hearing Ichigo's pained gasps and continued his assault with a series of fast paced thrusts that had Ichigo breathing hard, close to hyperventilating from the brutal pounding.

Ichigo stared with wide eyes. He was sobbing, but neither Grimmjow nor Shirosaki cared. Ichigo didn't want to believe this was happening to him. He felt like disconnecting, his mind taking him away.

"Ah! Just…" Ichigo cried out, earning another hard thrust.

"Just what?" Grimmjow asked, observing the tremors in Ichigo's body.

"Just stop! I don't want this. Please stop," Ichigo pleaded.

Grimmjow barked out laughter. "But you love this." His fingers slid through Ichigo's hair as he continued behind, fucking him hard.

Ichigo gulped for air like he was suffocating from the heat. He couldn't stop his shoulders from shaking as tears fell freely from his eyes, dissolving into the cheap sheets of the bed.

His throat was sore, face wet from crying. Ichigo whimpered as he gripped the sheets hard. He felt Grimmjow behind him, rubbing big rough hands down his back making him shiver. He felt every single movement, every single thrust and it was driving him insane. He closed his eyes tight, biting his lips until they bled.

Ichigo arched his back from the pleasure and pain, a whine escaping from his throat as the man continued to stimulate his over sensitive body. It felt like everything in his being had suddenly come alight, every nerve ending heightened, every sensory data on full alert. He could feel everything at the same time, from the blunt nails digging into his thighs to the kisses and nips that were attacking his heated skin. In this strange hazy pleasure, Ichigo wasn't sure where the kisses were coming from, until he realised that it was Shirosaki devouring his body with lips.

When Ichigo felt Grimmjow withdraw out of him, he curiously looked over his shoulder at Grimmjow, who grinned at him and teasingly slapped his ass hard.

"Miss my cock already, slut?"

Ichigo frowned. He gave Grimmjow the best dirty look he could muster up. Grimmjow laughed at him, slapping his ass harder.

"Stop that," Ichigo whimpered as more slaps came. His cheek stung and stained red. His face flushed as Shirosaki and Grimmjow howled in laughter. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo back by his sore bruised thighs. Ichigo watched in confusion as Shirosaki inched closer to his face.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo dared to ask, chest tightening and stomach uneasy.

"Just stop, can't you just let me go?"

"Aw, sorry," Shirosaki said in fake concern, "but I still haven't had my turn!"

"Please," Ichigo sobbed.

They were just getting started and his back already hurt. His eyes stung, and his bottom throbbed from the dick that was again wedging forcefully into him. Ichigo muffled another scream into the pillow.

"Shit, he's super tight," Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's thigh with one hand, the other hand pushing down on his back when Ichigo arched and tried to get out of his grip.

"Hold still," Grimmjow growled as Ichigo tried to squirm away from him.

"Fuck, it hurts!" Ichigo yelled back at him, groaning when Grimmjow slowed slightly, but continued thrusting either way.

"Then maybe you should've thought twice before trying to steal shit," Grimmjow countered, snapping his hips hard against Ichigo to make emphasis. "So you deserve this. I suggest you enjoy it while you can."

Ichigo whimpered in pain as the thrusts built up in speed, every push and pull hit his bundle of nerves head on. He had a feeling that Shirosaki would want to have his turn after Grimmjow, yet he didn't know how long it would go on for. Already exhausted, Ichigo just wanted to push his face into the pillow and block everything out long enough for this ordeal to be over. Shirosaki lifted Ichigo's face up to align with his cock and Ichigo knew exactly what Shirosaki was demanding.

He tugged harshly on Ichigo's hair, making his mouth pop open to take Shirosaki's cock. Ichigo couldn't help the small muffled moan from sounding as the large cock slid further and further into his mouth. He grimaced as he tried to endure Grimmjow's relentless fucking from behind.

Ichigo moved his mouth away, desperate for air. He gasped when Grimmjow's hips snapped against his skin with every hard, brutal thrust. He couldn't help but cry out in shame, in anger at the man when a searing hot pain scratched within him. Grimmjow grunted, his thrusts starting to slow down slightly when Ichigo cried out again in a strained voice.

The room smelt of sweat. Ichigo's skin was burning hot. He stared at the bedsheets in front of him, feeling Grimmjow's cock withdraw out of him slowly. He wasn't empty for long because almost immediately after Grimmjow, Shirosaki had taken his place.

When Shirosaki plunged into Ichigo, he could no longer support himself. His upper body slumped against the bed as his body rocked back and forth from the force of Shirosaki's thrusts. Quivering, face pressed into the mattress, Ichigo mewled when he realised he was hard. He wanted to hit them, to bite, scratch, and tear at their flesh. He wanted to hurt them as much as they abused, used, and hurt him. But every time Ichigo tried to fight back in some way, one of them would do something about it.

Shirosaki stopped to turn Ichigo onto his back. At first he protested, having his body pulled up from the waist, then pushed roughly against the bed, but came to realise that this way, he could try to squirm his way away. It was possible, but not when Shirosaki was thrusting roughly into him. Unable to hold in his voice, Ichigo moaned when the friction of Shirosaki's thrusts sent a burning heat through him, and the sensations hit his own dick. After what felt like an endless amount of time, Shirosaki pulled out of Ichigo.

Soon Grimmjow came into view between Ichigo's legs to take him again. He slid in effortlessly making Ichigo throw his head back and grit his teeth.

Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's biceps, digging his nails into his skin as hard as he could while the man pounded into him. Ichigo continued to squeeze until the man above him hissed, looking down at his arms before looking at Ichigo, growling deep in his throat.

Ichigo dug his nails in further trying to hurt the man he so very much despised. Grimmjow smirked down on Ichigo, realising what he was trying to do.

"I've had worse than that, is that the best you can do?" He teased.

Ichigo bit the inside of his cheek to stop from moaning. Grimmjow's voice was thick with lust. Ichigo was caught off-guard. Heat rushed over Ichigo. His cock twitched. This man's voice had gotten him by surprise, making his skin feel even hotter than the blaze it already was.

"You're getting off on this, aren't you?" Grimmjow smirked, digging his nails into Ichigo's thighs. Shirosaki purposely pulled on Ichigo's hair.

"Ah! Ow, ow, stop," Ichigo yelled, trying to pry the fingers out of his hair and push Grimmjow's hands away from his thighs.

They laughed again. Ichigo just about had enough. He lashed out, moving so fast that neither Grimmjow nor Shirosaki could have seen it coming or done anything to stop him from doing it. He hit Grimmjow in the face and clawed at Shirosaki. The pale man let go of Ichigo's hair, moving back suddenly. Grimmjow stopped, taken by surprise. He grinned sadistically, finding it a good reason to hurt Ichigo more.

He slapped Ichigo across the face, causing him to gasp from the burning that came from the harsh open palmed hit. He struggled to breathe, crying shamelessly.

"Regretting it? Mad at yourself for getting caught trying to steal from us?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo silently stared up at Grimmjow. His face stung, his body hurt. He knew he would be in tremendous pain the next day.

"Apologise," Grimmjow ordered.

Ichigo's mouth opened but nothing came out. Words were stuck in his throat. Apologise after this, after what they have done to him? Ichigo couldn't believe that Grimmjow wanted an apology when he and Shirosaki were abusing him. He stared at Grimmjow in distress. The humiliation struck Ichigo's stomach. He felt sick.

No matter how much Ichigo hated Grimmjow and Shirosaki in that moment; he was seriously sorry for getting caught. He closed his eyes briefly, feeling Grimmjow twitch inside of him, having not moved for a moment as he waited for Ichigo to apologise.

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, looking into vibrant crystal like blue eyes.

"I'm…I'm sorry," he finally sobbed.

Grimmjow continued to fuck Ichigo until he came, growling as he did so.

Ichigo slumped back, breathing heavily. He felt Grimmjow's cum inside of him and Shirosaki's cum hitting his stomach and chest.

Overwhelmed, Ichigo came as well, betrayed by his own body.

Hands left Ichigo's body. Ichigo was still, watching as Grimmjow tucked himself away and zipped his pants up. He turned to look at Shirosaki, doing the same. Ichigo lay on the bed a moment longer trying to regain his breathing. Slowly, he sat up with the support of his shaking arms.

There was no way Ichigo could look at Grimmjow or Shirosaki after this. He just wanted to get the hell out of this damned hotel room, get as far away as he could from these men and never ever see them again.

He moved to get off the bed, the pain in his body making him cringe.

"We won't tell if you don't," Shirosaki giggled.

Grimmjow remained silent, pressing a cigarette to his lips.

"C-can I leave now?" Ichigo asked, his voice shattered, broken. He didn't know if he wanted to run or cry in that very moment.

"Go," Grimmjow ground out, agitated by Ichigo's presence.

Ichigo moved, biting the inside of his cheek to avoid crying out from the sharp sting in his hips. He picked up his clothes and spared no time to put them on. Without even lifting his head, Ichigo walked shamefully towards the door, now free to go.

Before he left for good, Ichigo's marvellous brown eyes caught onto Grimmjow's stunning blue.

Ichigo got out of there as fast as he could.

He would never steal again.


End file.
